


Theatre

by nicostolemybones (fatherlords)



Series: AUctober 2019 [23]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Theatre AU, so is nico, solangelo, will is a theatre kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherlords/pseuds/nicostolemybones
Summary: Will wishes he was able to pursue a career in theatre but he doesn't have the financial means to do so.I do not give permission for my work to appear on any apps nor do I consent to my work being reposted anywhere. If you see my work outside of my tumblr or outside of any blogs/accounts I mention in my fics, please report/contact them or inform me. If you report them, do not report as if it were your own work.My tumblr is @nicohasahappymeal
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: AUctober 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550413
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Theatre

Will was stressed. He wanted badly to pursue acting, loved watching plays. His favourite was Pirates of Penzance, and he often found himself singing the songs under his breath. He wanted to be in it one day, but for now, he’d settle for quietly singing to himself when he was sitting in the drama room at lunch waiting for his LAMDA exam. He was going for Grade 5, Acting. He’d memorised the monologue from the book, and he’d picked out a monologue from Pirates of Penzance, and he knew all the terminology he needed to know. He only hoped that he could recite them well. He’d worked his way up, but he knew he wouldn’t get beyond Grade 5- after all, his Spanish lessons were requiring memorisation of whole essays for controlled assessments and for the upcoming speaking exam, so he wouldn’t have time to learn up to three monologues at a time. He knew he’d never be more than the kid who did a few school plays when he was eleven then stopped to focus on work. He knew he’d never be an actor. He knew he’d never be on stage, or on TV. He’d be the kid with a Grade 5 Acting certificate sitting out of place amongst academic grades. 

He wasn’t the only one sitting in the drama room waiting. He’d been called down early, so some of his peers were there too. But there were also people from other schools there waiting and rehearsing with each other. Will was content to wallow in his nauseating anxiety until a boy tripped over Will’s bag and his headphones pulled out, blasting Boy Division by MCR. Will had never met another boy in his school who listened to the same music as him- and even better, this boy was cute. “I’m really sorry,” Will apologised, “I shouldn’t leave my bag there!”

“It’s okay,” the boy said quickly, scrambling to plug his headphones back in before he could get into trouble. Will could hear an accent there, and the boy’s velvety smooth vocal tones were making Will’s knees weak. 

“What grade are you taking today,” Will asked curiously.

“Uh, I already have taken them all. I am hoping to earn my diploma today.”

“Oh wow,” Will said unintelligently, because he was smooth that way.

“I hope to find a theatre group here, maybe get involved in some productions. I was in a production of HMS Pinafore and Trial by Jury all last month but the uh…” the boy clicked his fingers as if trying to recall the word, then seemed to light up when he found it, “techie! The techie had a fall and is unlikely to recover well, so we are discontinuing out of respect. Uh… a stroke, they had a stroke. We’re going to do one last performance to finish off and dedicate it to them. The only problem is that I am not ready to end my theatre career so I will be needing to find another group to join.”

“I’ve always wanted to do theatre!” Will beamed, about to start gushing about everything, but then he remembered that the techie had suffered a stroke. “Also I’m sorry about your techie.”

“They will be okay, and thank you. Why have you not done theatre?”

“Most theatre groups are volunteers and I can’t afford to do that. Plus I have to work two jobs and schoolwork and I can’t find the time. I have to give up on theatre and drama because it’s extracurricular and I just don’t have the time.”

“Is it your dream?”

“Yeah,” Will replied, trying not to let his smile drop.

“Then why give it up?”

“No time, no money. Capitalism. No art talent to do commissions and get money. The usual.”

“Ah, of course. If you need some cash I can help you out.”

“I can’t handle another job.”

“My dad is rich and we do not need all the money so my favourite thing to do to annoy my dad is to leave money on donation pages and give money to those who need it. Free cash, no strings attached. Resources should be shared. You need money and I need to rebel against my dad. You’d really be doing me a favour.”

“Oh I- I can’t just take your money-”

“Why not? I don’t need it, you do, capitalism sucks, and hoarding money you do not need is pointless.”

“But I can never repay you.”

“Your smile is payment enough, pretty boy. I’m Nico, by the way. Nico di Angelo.” Nico’s name was called, and he gave Will a sideways smirk. “The side door at the local theatre will be open, and there’s a free seat at the front. I hope I have the privilege of seeing your pretty face once more.” Nico winked and walked away, leaving Will flustered and hopeful.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the techie is non-binary


End file.
